


[HP][SBSS]幻觉（20170216）

by gwjkl



Series: HP - Black&Severus SB/SS/SB 犬蝠犬 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwjkl/pseuds/gwjkl
Relationships: SBSS, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Series: HP - Black&Severus SB/SS/SB 犬蝠犬 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1327076
Kudos: 3





	[HP][SBSS]幻觉（20170216）

梗概：幻觉梗，“我知道你已经死了但我还是能看见你”。其他设定走原著剧情。

警告：OOC！好像我写文都会标OOC的警告……

其他：我也不知道在写什么。应该去给空空的脑子充充电。

*

在夏季的第一个雷雨夜，斯内普见到那个幻觉。他当时缩在自己屋子里，对伏地魔将虫尾巴安排到他身边这一举动无比恼火。伏地魔为食死徒在魔法部的失败大发雷霆，惩罚了马尔福一家，还把虫尾巴派来监视斯内普。现在虫尾巴正在斯内普的房子里偷偷摸摸地转悠，斯内普想到这个就觉得恶心。

“我要是你，就去给虫尾巴一个阿瓦达索命。”

斯内普迅速向声音来源发射缴械咒，一道红光穿过幻象，打碎了一瓶魔药。

虫尾巴的声音由远及近，停在门外，“斯内普，你——”

“不劳费心。”斯内普冷淡地说，“以及，你最好不要变形后在下水道钻来钻去，这一片的地下管道全都年久失修，万一爆炸该怎么办呢。”

“伪装成事故，听起来是个好主意。原来你的脑子里不全是油腻腻的污垢啊，斯内普。”

斯内普在房间内的所有墙边都施了闭耳塞听咒，他这才转身仔细观察小天狼星·布莱克——不是幽灵，不是活人，只是幻觉。

突然一道闪电划破沉重云层，雷、雨、风接踵而至，窗户开着，烛火迅速熄灭了，斯内普赶紧将魔药书飘离窗前的书桌。黑暗中只有他自己的呼吸声，当下一道闪电照亮房间时，幻觉已经消失了。

*

在斯内普施清洁咒的时候，布莱克摇摇晃晃地坐在他旁边，“我都要怀疑纳西莎和你的关系了。”

布莱克指的是刚刚纳西莎哭得斯内普袍子前襟都湿透了，斯内普才不会理布莱克这种低级的挑衅，“我和马尔福家是很好的朋友。”斯内普在脑子里对布莱克说，反正布莱克只是他的幻觉，没必要真开口对他说话。

“你是马尔福家的朋友，但马尔福家未必是你的朋友。”布莱克翘起腿，“不过我还是要恭喜你提供情报并帮助‘结果了我的性命’。”

“你明知道我更想亲手杀了你。”斯内普讥讽地说。“你还是活着的价值大一点，至少能保持波特心情愉快。”

布莱克突然沉默了，斯内普在这沉默中给自己倒了一杯酒。过了一会，布莱克才叹了口气，说不上是嘲笑还是感叹，“你不想杀我。你要杀的人是邓布利多。”

斯内普一口气喝光了这杯酒。他毕竟没办法欺骗来源自己大脑的幻觉。杀死邓布利多——道德和灵魂的双重拷问——但他决心已定。战争总要有牺牲，邓布利多，斯内普，甚至哈利·波特，还有许多只在纪念碑上刻着的名字。总要有人去做这些事，肮脏，冷血，但是正确。

布莱克拍了拍他肩膀，不见了。

*

总是出现幻觉并不是件好事，毕竟那可能意味着精神出现问题，斯内普决不许自己在这种关键时刻倒下。好在布莱克出现地越来越少，更多的时候只是个影子，草率地在斯内普视线内停留几秒。他会在黑魔法防御课上鼓掌，会在斯内普给哈利关禁闭时一脸不赞同地站在一旁，也会陪斯内普一同等候在邓布利多的办公室外。

在斯内普知道哈利和伏地魔之间的联系后，布莱克站在他的房间里，看起来想安慰他，斯内普让他滚开。

布莱克真的消失了。

*

在某一刻斯内普也会崩溃。

邓布利多倒数的死期，行踪不定的德拉科，一无所知的波特，伏地魔蛇一样的眼睛想要探知他所有的想法……仇恨，厌倦，愤怒，烦躁，他死尸般躺在床上，试图用自慰转移注意力。他极少放纵自己，各个方面都是。

念清洁咒的时候布莱克又一次出现了，“原来你还会给自己找乐子。”

“闭嘴。”斯内普说。他僵直地躺在床上，想要喝点无梦魔药沉入睡眠，又怕睡得太死听不到警报。

“这些迟早会结束，我们会赢的。”布莱克信誓旦旦，就像坐在凤凰社总部里，他在床头坐下，“现在睡觉。”

斯内普合上眼，坚韧的希望又一次从他心底长出来。

*

他注视着邓布利多从高塔上坠下，听到布莱克在他耳边说，“接下来的路只能你一个人走了。”

斯内普直到死亡也没再次见过那个幻觉。

————

注释：

“……你大概也猜到了，我的情报导致了爱米林·万斯最近的被捕和被杀，无疑还帮助解决了小天狼星布莱克，不过，结果他性命的功劳还是非你莫属。”（哈六 第二章 蜘蛛尾巷）


End file.
